1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bicycle accessories and more particularly to a remote control mounted on a handlebar of a bicycle and adapted to send out a pulse of infrared (IR) light when a button of the remote control is pressed so that headlight can be turned on or off after a receiver associated with the headlight decoding and carrying out the command (e.g., on or off) and/or rear light can be turned on or off after a receiver associated with the rear light decoding and carrying out the command (e.g., on or off).
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycle headlights are conventionally releasably connected to handlebars, head tube or forks of a bicycle by a bracket. However, bracket failure or unwanted release of a headlight from a bracket can lead to the headlight falling to the ground.
Some typical headlights comprise a battery pack intended to be mounted remotely from a light unit, e.g. in a bottle cage or by strapping to a bicycle frame. However, this requires a long interconnection between the battery pack and the light unit, which is inconvenient. Further, the interconnection may be unsightly due to wiring.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.